Hana no Akuma
by irishdancingvamp
Summary: Vivi has come back for Hana after he helped fix the holes in the demon world but she's dead...sort of. What will Vivi do without his beloved Hana? This is sad in the beginning but it gets better! T just in case! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Hana no Akuma

Hi everybody! I came up with this fanfic kinda spur of the moment and decided to write the prologue. Tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana to Akuma (if I did the end would be so much less frustrating!hehe).

…...

"Where is she? Where is Hana?" He demanded once more, getting annoyed and impatient.

"Vivi, Hana isn't..." Ayame trailed off into silence once more, reluctant to say the words she knew would break his heart.

He shoved her aside in hope of finding Hana on his own. Running to the guest room, he knew she would have stayed in, he rushed inside to find nothing. No sign of Hana nor even any sign of recent life within the room besides a lone red rose in the middle of her bed and the few lasting remnants of her flowery smell. He heard Ayame approach where he stood frozen in the door way.

"I'm sorry. She...passed away only a month ago..." He could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke. He couldn't reply for a long time standing in complete shock staring at the empty room.

"How...How did she die?" He finally managed in a dead voice while tempting his hand toward the flower lying on the bed. She watched him carefully not wanting to say anymore. She noticed the way his eyes trained on the rose.

"We put one there every morning in her memo-"

"I asked how she died." He interrupted icily as if sensing her diversion. His hand had stopped midair, not wanting to wilt the flower which seemed, at this moment, the only thing left connecting him to Hana. Ayame paused in slight surprise and hesitation at continuing.

"She was in an accident. Hit by a carriage while walking out late one night," Ayame said. "She was looking to see if you had come home yet and stayed too long, it was on her way back that she was...hit."

He was motionless; emotionless. He couldn't grasp what he was hearing.

'Idiot! You couldn't wait for me? You couldn't stay safe another month, so I could come back to you? So I could tell you how much I loved you and take you in my arms once more?' He thought angrily to himself. 'Why didn't you wait for me to come?'

Ayame watched as Vivi fell onto the floor in defeat, first knees then hands hitting the ground. She stood helpless as he sagged under the knowledge of Hana's death, knowing his pain was ever greater than her own.

"You know she never forgot. Even after..."

"Ayame..."

"...she had gotten hit..."

"...stop."

"...and laid here on this bed dying she would call for you."

"Please...

"She waited for days trying to stay alive just to see-"

"AYAME STOP!" He yelled."Please...just...stop."

She immediately quieted never having heard him in so much desperation before. She then turned around to head to her room and leave him alone, not being able to stop her own tears anymore.

"I'm sor-" She began before being cut off once again.

"Hell~o, Hana-chan! We're back!"

Felton and Eleanor had just come in and were heading toward where they could sense Vivi and Ayame, both frozen in their poses of grief.

"Hey, Hana don't we get to see...you...too...?"

They saw Vivi and Ayame and fell into a fearful silence.

"What happened? Where's Hana?" Eleanor asked eventually.

Vivi stood up slowly and rigidly. He never looked at them only stared, at the once occupied bed, with empty eyes.

"She's gone and will never be back."

Then, he turned without another word and quickly strode from the room, grasping the small rose charm, in his pocket, which had once been hers.

…...

Okay well I know this ended all dramatic and sad but hopefully I can update really soon and get to the good part. And I won't make this story super sad, or at least I won't try to, promise! Bye!


	2. Waking Up

Good evening, I will say to you people, mwahahaha. Ha. ;) No really though, it's nice to know y'all are reading ! Okay so sorry if this was a slow update but I've had a lot on my mind lately and I wanted this proof read but no one I know has read Hana to Akuma…:P. Oh well, I wrote it the best I could. Please R&R and criticize if you would like hehehe (it is always welcome ). Oh and most of all ENJOY!Yay! Btw sorry if Hana's a little OOC, she'll be closer next time hopefully

Disclaimer: No I don't own Hana to Akuma, "I swear on fish fingers and custard"!(anyone know? I do love the show it comes from!)

….

Hana's P.O.V.

_'I miss you, Vivi.' I murmured, just like always. 'I guess I'll see you soon.'_

_And as usual I placed a flower on the ground at my feet where it collected with the old and withering ones, as if tallying the days I had come here. Then, with the aura of a mourner over a grave I turned with glistening eyes to leave._

_I should have kept walking. I should have looked at the sky and noticed how late it had gotten. I should have left...I knew that._

_But I didn't. I couldn't leave. The tears which I always kept so carefully locked away spilled out today and I didn't try to stop the slight laugh that bubbled out as I realized my own weakness. I turned back around to look at the ever growing pile of roses which seemed to mock me and began to laugh harder at my own naivety._

_Coming everyday, for the past two months, to this spot just to find nothing. Always getting my hopes up just to be torn in two again and again each time the emptiness reaches me once more. I was going crazy; I could feel it, as I laid on the ground in front of this makeshift grave hysterically laughing, with tears streaming from my eyes._

_After, a while the raucous laughter stopped replaced by quiet but jarring sobs which rocked my entire frame._

_They lasted much too long, and I waited. I waited for the sobs to end, I waited for the sadness to ebb, but mostly I waited for his arms, to take me away from this all-encompassing loneliness which ate my heart and tore at my soul._

_Eventually, though, the tears had to end and I knew this waiting was pointless. I stood up to brush the dirt off myself feeling empty and distant._

_The air was strangely calm, as I left the silence of the forest, and I grasped that it was almost completely dark. How long had I stayed here?_

_I had stopped to look at the sunset trying to approximate the time, when I heard the horses startled neighs and the cries of the shouting driver. I saw the front of the coach and could only cringe, knowing it was too late to run; the carriage too close to avoid. My memories flashed before me: Momo, Tsubaki-chan, Ayame-san, Felton, Eleanor, Toni, and finally I remembered him. My Vivi. My one and only true love._

I woke with a scream, jolting from bed as if to physically run from the nightmare. I looked down immensely relieved to find my body completely intact.

How could a dream feel so real?

"Hana-sama? Hana-sama are you alright? We heard you scream, is everyt-" the maids gushed as they entered the room in a flurry.

"Y-yes, I'm fine no need to worry, just a…nightmare." I interrupted a little exasperated, but still forcing a small smile on my lips.

I hated being waited on every hour of the day and the fact that I was still quivering in fear at the moment was not improving my mood. I quickly got out of bed to get dressed but I swayed on my feet and it wasn't until I hit the bed that I realized how dizzy I was. One maid came over abruptly, immediately placing a hand over my forehead.

"Your burning up Hana-sama! You must get back in bed," she said pushing me further on my bed and tucking in the sheets. "I'll call for a doctor and you must stay here, Hana-sama."

I wanted to protest, questioning whether a doctor was truly needed for a simple fever, but the maids were out the door in an instant preparing for the visit and such. I sighed. My thoughts came back to my dream.

I always dreamed of her; the girl who looked like me and even acted a little alike. But I had never been human, nor met this Vivi or any of the other people she knew so very well.

My usual dreams consisted of her normal life, school, homework; her everyday routines. This dream was new and very frightening. You don't die everyday; and that's how it seemed. Not like I watched her die but like I was experiencing my own death, again...

Wait...again? No, I have never died...right? Why did that feel like a lie? I had the sudden feeling that there was something I needed to remember, something really important, but…

"Ow!" There was a sharp lance of pain through my head and I couldn't stop the reaction to curl up trying to lessen the pain.

It stopped as quickly as it had come, however, and soon I could get out of my position. But what had I been thinking about? Something about my dream...?

There was a knock at the door then.

"Come in," I said. A maid, Maria, walked timidly into the room then, strangely enough, looking at me in embarrassment.

"Hana-sama, I'm sorry but we couldn't get your usual doctor and this was the only one we could find on such short notice..." she trailed off staring at the ground.

"I don't mind, as long as I get better, you know how I hate staying cooped up inside for too long."

She looked a little surprised as if this really had been new information but she quickly composed into a rather fake smile.

"Of course, Hana-sama. Hopefully, Lucifer-sama will be as forgiving."She then walked out the door "I'll send the doctor up immediately." She parted with, closing the door quietly behind her.

That was weird. I had known Maria all my life; she was the youngest maid but I felt closer to her than any of the others. Why had she acted so awkwardly around me? It was as if we had just met; how very strange. Today was turning into such an unusual day.

For the third time this morning a knock sounded at my door.

"Yes?" The door opened to a tall blond haired man with rich blue eyes; he was stunningly handsome. But that's not what made me freeze.

"Hello, Miss Hana, I'll be your doctor today! My name's F-"

"Felton." I finished for him, already completely aware of whom he was. "Yes I know, but why are you here? How can you be real?" I ran over to him wanting to touch him to see if he was really there, but I stopped at the last second, my face mere inches from his as I stared closely and my hands hanging limp in the air between us. We were completely still for a moment before I broke my pose stepping away from him. "You can't be real. I dreamt you up! None of that ever really happened! It couldn't have!"

He watched me completely baffled and silent. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I had the stupidest urge to hug this complete stranger! As if meeting an old friend once more...

That's when I finally realized. It was all true. Every sad parting, every new friend, every sweet meeting...every kiss. They were all real.

So how was I alive?

The tears overflowed and I laughed much like I had over that flowery grave so (seemingly) long ago. Only now it was in utter frustration and confusion, making the laugh a little darker than before.

"How could I have forgotten so easily Felton?" He slowly stepped towards me hands up.

"Miss Hana? Are you alright?" I couldn't answer him though…I couldn't even _focus_ on him, because the headache was back, in full force, tearing at my concentration and the blackness was beginning to take over.

I only had one more question:

"Where is he, my Vivi?"

….…

Okay well that's it for now! Hehehe cliff hanger (kinda)! Okay, so yes, it's still pretty vague but that's what keeps you interested, right? What'll happen next?(honestly I barely know myself hahaha) Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I'll update when I can (hope it's soon…)! See ya later!


	3. A Familiar Stranger

Hellloooo! Yay! I'm so happy I can finally update! I've been really busy lately with school work and stuff (finals! Yikes!). But I wrote this a little at a time and had a slightly hard time through the middle…oh well I tried to edit (sort of hehe) and this is what I got! I really hope you like and it's not a let down…if so tell me and I'll try to make the next chapter better! So please R&R and most of all enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hana to Akuma" (nor any other cool stories like it :P! haha).

././././././././././././

Vivi's P.O.V.

My study was quiet for once; finding silence in its lack of a certain annoying visitor. I would usually try to enjoy this time alone and make the most of the uncommon calm, but his not being here was eerie. Usually he would have burst in early this morning; making himself at home before I even woke up.

Felton was always very consistent in these vexatious behaviors. What could be going on to cause him this absence?

Then came the quiet opening of a door and I looked up from the book in my hands to find Felton; well, what looked like Felton, at least. However, his demeanor was very off and instead of taking on his normal exuberance he seemed slightly edgy and distraught.

He quietly took a seat on the couch; staring at his feet for a long moment with a furrowed brow. His expression suggested he was trying to recall something, and yet, there was a hint of pain marking his face and he gripped his head as if attempting to smother a headache from the outside.

I waited for him to speak; putting my book down to give him my full attention. This was most unusual behavior for me. In fact, I don't think I have ever paid more attention to Felton than right now; in my defense, he does act like a complete idiot most of the time, even Eleanor agrees. But there was something about this strange side of him that intrigued me, and for some reason, left me slightly unnerved.

We sat for a long time in silence neither of us even moving. I was about to speak up, in impatience, demanding he tell me what happened, when:

"I don't understand." He finally exclaimed in defeat, still watching his toes tap anxiously on the floor. His hand dropped from the side of his head and hung limp over his bent knees.

"What?" I replied.

"How could she know me?"

"Who?"

"I mean I've never met her before, have I?"

"Who haven't you met?"

"She even mentioned you! As if, already aware of our friendship."

"What are you talking about?" I finally shouted getting fed up with his cryptic statements.

The room went quiet again; it wasn't so long a time before he spoke.

"I was called on a sudden appointment to see a girl who, I was told, had a high fever." He began the story in a monotone, sitting back in his seat, to stare at the wall across from him, never meeting my curious gaze. "Strangely enough, she seemed to live in the house alone, besides the few servants, I saw, scurrying about. But the house seemed much too big to only hold the one girl. I just assumed her family was out; shrugged it off.

"Before I met her, the maid informed me, that she had woken early this morning with a scream and when they got there she was already well into the fever."

"What was her name?" I asked; interrupting mostly out of curiosity though, strangely, a part of me felt this information vitally important. He hesitated before answering me wearing the most peculiar expression of remorse.

"Hana. It was Hana." He said finally looking at me with torn eyes.

When I heard the name my body reacted strangely. As soon as it was said my heart skipped a beat and then suddenly broke out in a sprint. My stomach dropped and my whole being seemed to freeze in place on the outside. My head gave an awful lurch of pain as it was suddenly overwhelmed by numerous incomprehensible emotions ranging from flat out fear to some kind of inexplicable excitement.

I couldn't make sense of what was happening. I had never been so affected by words before and especially not by a simple name; a stranger's name at that. What was this?

Felton stood up and began pacing the room, quickly. He seemed frustrated again; confused by what had happened. Only further peaking my interest in this story.

"I came into her room and greeted her like any normal patient but when I tried to introduce myself she interrupted. She knew my name," he continued; either ignoring or unaware of my state. "She even approached me; momentarily close enough to kiss."

My body gave another weird reaction at his mention of a kiss and I could feel jealousy consume me; temporarily taking over my mind. And my mood darkened drastically, as the thought of her lips on his crossed my mind_._

He could _never_ kiss her. She was not his. She_ is _min…

My head suddenly gave a terrible stab of pain and I gasped, gripping it much as Felton had done earlier. Was this a headache? Why was it so sudden?

Wait. What had I been thinking about? The girl…Hana…

"See? It happened to you, too!" Felton exclaimed, looking at me. His voice ripped my memory away; my thoughts coming back to the present and like a dream, what I had been thinking before the headache dissipated. "The girl had seemed sort of familiar but the more I tried to remember, the more my head hurt."

I tried to recall the seemingly forgotten information but the more I tried the farther it crept away from my conscious only leaving more pain in its wake.

I shook my head dispelling the thoughts completely, giving in, and the pain seemed to give up too, disappearing as quickly as it had come.

This was fascinating. No ordinary headache would appear and disappear with simple thoughts.

This was not natural, but who would curse this girl and why?

"Once I stopped trying to remember-"

"The pain stopped, too." I finished. He nodded, confirming my suspicions. "Felton, continue your story." I told him. "Then we shall visit this familiar stranger; this one known as Hana. I would like to know why she is being hidden and just who would lock her away."

./././././././././././

So that's it for now. Please review and tell me any mistakes (critiques help ) you noticed or I guess you don't have to review either way, hahaha! I hope you like the story so far and I think by the next chapter they'll have met! Yay! I can't wait to write that scene X). Okay well I'll update as soon as possible and I hope since it's almost summer I'll be able to update more often! See y'all later and good luck on finals (if you got 'em)hehehe.


	4. The Game

**Yoyoyo peeps! Hahaha jkjk but yay I'm so happy! First, it's summer (finally!) and now I've finished the next chapter! It was a lot of fun to write too! Hehehe ok I know y'all hate me for taking forever but now I'll have more time to work now! Plus, I tried to make this one a little longer rather than continuing with a POV per chap. Also, I got annoyed with the out of sync numbers on the chaps so I gave them titles (if you didn't notice hehe)! Ok well let's get on with the chap! Oh and fyi **_**italics=thoughts**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana to Akuma (obviously! Hahaha)**

Hana's P.O.V.

"Hana."

'_Huh? But that's not…'_ I thought sleepily.

"Hana its time to wake up." he told me again, shaking my arm a little.

'_Why is he in my room? Why would Mr. Demon king be waking me up? ...Where's Vivi?'_

"Hana, wake up. You need to take some medicine for the fever." He said with more force and slightly more shaking.

'_Fever? Oh I remember…but Felton…?'_

I shot up in bed my eyes already searching the room with lightening speed, all sleep forgotten. I went over the room thoroughly twice. Then, three times. Four. Five, even six. But…

He wasn't there. Felton had already left. He was my only chance to meet Vivi; to see him again. But now Felton was gone and my hopes were gone with him.

'_So they're only dreams again, huh? Never to be known in my reality…'_

"Vivi..." I whispered in defeat. I sat for a couple seconds in my solitude; grieving for the loss.

"So it's true then? You really remember?" I was startled by his sudden words having forgotten his presence in my melancholy.

'_Wait, remember? All I said was a name and already he's in on the scheme?'_

"Yes," I replied cautiously. "Yes, everything." I then finished, a beat too late. He chuckled.

"Mhmmm…" He murmured with the air of a child holding a magnifying glass over panic stricken ants. His tone made me shiver and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was planning something. Something bad.

So why did the smallest sliver of hope fester in my heart?

"How delightfully interesting," he said with a smirk. "So, my lovely Hana, would you like to play a game?"

...

Vivi's P.O.V.

This was a waste of my time.

I'd been sitting on a couch drinking lukewarm tea and speaking to some idiot kid for an hour.

While physically she was only a couple years younger. I still had the extra two hundred years which only ended in aiding me mentally and left my body unchanged. Not only did this girl seem unfamiliar, but there was something just plain annoying about talking to her. Felton was even smarter than her (and that's saying something). And she kept twitching as if under a load of stress; the way she kept itching every part of her body seemed creepy too. It was as if she was unused to being in her own skin.

Plus, there was a constant, eerie feeling of being watched, as if someone were observing my every move, inside the house.

And yet, that very feeling was what had compelled me to stay. I trusted my senses and if someone was watching us then something was definitely going on. Not to mention the suspicious feeling of a trap about to spring at every turn.

"Vivi she asked you a question." Felton said trying to get my attention.

"Oh. What were you saying?" I asked the girl across from me.

"I just asked how you like your tea."

"To be honest, it's bland and cold." I stated bluntly. Then thinking a second more I said: "It reminds me of the old geezer; a fact which annoys me." It had just occurred to me that this tasted exactly like his favorite tea, the mediocre one he loved to serve at all his parties.

"Oh...um...well, I'm sor―"

"Vivi, I am ashamed of you, to use such ungraceful manners around a lady." Felton scolded interrupting the very same woman he was defending.

"Would you mind if I took a look around?" I asked the girl, completely ignoring Felton. I didn't wait for her reply as I went to the door and I only heard a muttered "ok" before the door latched behind me.

I sighed and began walking down the hall, uncertain of exactly what I was doing; just knowing I wanted to get away from that suspicious girl.

As I ventured, I went over what had happened:

A strange girl had known who Felton and I were without introduction. Then, he was given an invitation (the very same day no less) for tea, the upcoming weekend, as a thank you for his services. The invitation had even allowed one acquaintance, as if the sender was already aware of our plans to visit. We arrived to a practically empty house with only one resident, who claims to have no family or any outside contacts besides the maids and staff who work at the estate.

With all the creepy feelings hanging around the vacant house and the strange behavior of the girl, I can't help but expect some kind of trick to appear or a hidden trap to pop.

Then, as if on cue, I heard a dull thud behind me. I turned on point, not knowing what kind of assailant to expect, but ready for any possibility. However, there was nothing there: no dangerous hit man, no rabid dog, not even a fallen object. Just plain floor and air.

But there was a slight shimmer near the floor, something which just barely caught my eye, but caused my senses to go on high alert. And then, I could feel it. With my senses sharpened the presence seemed more obvious than the air within my lungs. How could I have missed it before?

Hana's P.O.V.

*THUD*

I fell.

'_Of course, I fell. Only _I_ would fall on perfectly even floors in a life or death situation.'_

I froze on the floor too anxious to move.

I hoped the fall would be quiet enough he wouldn't notice or that he just looked back, saw nothing, and shrugged it off. But, then again, I knew him to well to actually believe that would happen: his hearing to good and observation skills too keen.

So when he turned, as I knew he would, and I heard the small surprised intake of breath indicating his realization of my existence. I jumped up and ran.

But I knew it was too late, the spell had worn off from his awareness of me, and I was visible again. Not only was I at a disadvantage in speed but my _only_ advantage had just flown out the window.

The only thing left for me was to hide. Hide and hope and pray that he would forget what he saw. Forget everything about this stupid situation: this house, this moment, and that I ever existed…

I ran straight to the closest staircase winding up its curled steps with familiar ease.

"Wait!" He yelled after me as I heard him follow me. The footsteps gained on me and I couldn't help panicking that my plan wouldn't work. But after a while his steps grew quieter as my maze of meaningless turns lost him in the unfamiliar corridors.

As I reached my intended room I slowed down to a walk, breathing hard. I walked in planning to hide next to the window in my room where the curtains could conceal my sitting form but I heard a crash from outside the window. I looked out and saw a flash of lightening color the bleak cover of clouds. There was another loud burst of thunder to follow and I couldn't stop the squeak of fear that escaped me.

I froze at the window trying to calm myself. _'This is no time for my dumb childish fears to take over; I need to be rational and-'_

*BOOM*

I was under the bed in a flash, fear overriding any leftover sense of control. I shook violently every time a new crash sounded and tears began to increasingly fall down my cheeks.

The only thought reaching my mind was Vivi and this inescapable situation which could only leave me heartbroken.

The pain in my chest had started the moment this ridiculous "game" began. And it grew. It grew and ravaged my insides. It ached as Vivi came in the door. It throbbed as he walked past me without even a glance. It fractured as he called her, that degenerate look alike, "Hana". And now it had finally shattered. My own action of finally giving up on him; running away from him as it seemed the most likely moment he'd remember me.

I'd wanted to stay; to look back and never leave his side again. To tell him everything and forget the time we were apart.

But that was against the rules. And I could never break the rules of the game.

**That's all for now. Umm…so yeah review if you want to, it's nice to know you like it and helpful if you're a critic. Loves to all my readers and a HUGE thanks to those who have reviewed you are a big inspiration for me (moonlight menuett, mookkie, random chicky,and kimmi9x)! Thanks a bunch! See you all next time!**


End file.
